Costumes
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa really gets into the Halloween spirit. ReTi oneshot for EmileeElectro.


Costumes

Costumes

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for EmileeElectro so enjoy. Please R&R.

Edge had gotten into the Halloween spirit. Plastic and real jack o lanterns grinned from every porch step, ushering in the fall wind that blew through the city streets. The same wind tickled the hairs on the back of Reno's neck as the Turk made his way to his fiancé's home.

Little kids screamed in delight behind him as he passed, marveling at his costume or rather lack of one. Yes Reno had decided to not partake in what he saw as a redundant holiday. Coming up to the door of Tifa's home, he knocked three times. The door opened quickly and the love of his life kissed him on the lips. After breaking apart several moments later, he looked at her as she ushered him into the house.

Tifa had a pair of cat ears in place of her normal human ones, she must have used some kind of attachable costume part or something, the Turk thought to himself. Just above her shapely buttocks Reno saw a long black cat's tail, swishing this way and that. Costume technology sure had improved. Tifa turned around towards him and Reno saw a pair of whiskers and a cat's nose on her face as well.

"Re, why didn't you get dressed up?" Tifa asked, pouting slightly.

"I'll leave that to you and the kids outside, yo. By the way where did you get that costume, it's pretty realistic."

"Who said it's a costume?" Tifa said, her head nuzzling his shoulder just like a cat's would.

"What do you… you mean you used Transform Materia on yourself?" Reno asked. Tifa looked up into his eyes and smirked.

"Bravo! We have a winner!" Tifa said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So you're part cat now?"

"Sure am and it feel's great." By now Reno was sitting on the couch, with Tifa beside him, her head laying on his chest and a distinct feline purr emanating from her throat. Reno stroked under her chin and Tifa felt like she would nearly die from the pleasure. "Don't stop doing that Re…" Reno complied and continued his ministrations on his part feline lover. Tifa's hands batted at a string hanging from Reno's navy blue coat but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get rid of it.

"Teef, what are you doing?" Reno asked, noticing her movements.

"This freaking string is really bugging me Reno so I've got to get it." Tifa explained. Reno chuckled at that and toyed with his fiancée by bringing the string up and Tifa got on her back, reaching out with her hands but all her efforts were futile. Finally she had had enough and leaped at Reno, sending him off the couch and onto the carpet. Tifa had Reno pinned with her hands on his chest and another smirk on her face.

"I've got you right where I want you." She said, lowering her face to Reno's cheek and licking him. Her tongue was rough like a cat's and her hands moved from his shoulders to his pants, unbuttoning them swiftly.

"Babe, this is almost bestiality you know?"

"Is that so?" Tifa said casting the Transform Materia she had absorbed earlier. A flash of light struck Reno and when it dissipated the Turk now had a red tail, cat ears, and whiskers. "What about now?" Reno picked Tifa up and took her to the bedroom, quickly removing any clothes before stripping the rest of his outfit off. As he stood naked before her, Tifa felt a twinge in her sex. Reno pounced and Tifa was soon caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure, rough tongues, and swishing tails. Before she lost herself in the moment with her lover, Tifa thought how great it was that Barret was watching Marlene and Denzel for Halloween.

A ray of sunlight hit Tifa's eyes 7 hours later and she blearily opened them. The Transform spell had worn off and she was back to her human form. Glancing beside her she saw Reno had returned to normal as well. She loved watching him sleep, seeing in his repose something innocent and pure that Shinra hadn't been able to take from him. She stroked his face gently and smiled as his eyes opened.

"Good morning beautiful." Reno said.

"How did you sleep?"

"Purrfectly…" Reno said. Tifa rolled her eyes at his cheesy remark but then noticed scratch marks all over his body, some sporting thin trails of vermillion.

"Did I do that?" Tifa asked, face crimson.

"What can I say Teef, you're a wildcat in bed." The barmaid hugged onto Reno gently and traced the tiny marks she had caused.

"Sorry about that. What do you want to do now?" Reno's arms snaked around her waist and grinned at her.

"I'm happy just lying with you, forever." Reno whispered into her neck, the motion of his lips on her skin tickling it.

"Re I love you so much, you know that right? I'll love you forever." Tifa said, hugging him tighter. One of Reno's hands started sifting through her sable locks and Tifa sighed slowly. She had never felt as safe and as loved until right now, in his arms, with his light breathing close to her ear.

"I know Tifa, I know…" Reno whispered. Soon Reno fell asleep again and Tifa soon joined him.

"Re…" Tifa murmured before she went to sleep, arms locked tightly around her fiancée and never wanting to let go.


End file.
